Sketch Me Everything
by Their Eternity of Love
Summary: The first time Bella Swan saw Edward Cullen, she instantly started to sketch his face. It was perfect, but she just couldn't get the hair and the eyes. Bella wants to know why he won't talk to anyone or make eye contact. She wants to know everything about him. She wants him to sketch it all out in her sketchbook for her. She just wants to understand him. (Rated M for a reason.)


**Let's get this out of the way – Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in this story!**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story, so I really hope you like it. Your reviews will be like chocolate to me. I have a... thing for chocolate. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Edward Cullen**

**BPOV**

* * *

I couldn't get his hair or his eyes right. His bronze hair was in his face as he looked down at his lunch. He was hunched over with his hands balled up in his lap. He didn't move to eat or drink anything. It's been a week since he came here, and no one has seen him eat. Everyone whispers and murmurs that he's anorexic. I didn't just want to believe it right away, but I was starting to believe it now as I watched him as discreetly as I could.

I looked back down at my sketch and smiled softly. I got everything else perfectly. I just needed his pretty bronze hair and beautiful dark green eyes. I've tried so many times. I've erased so many times. I wanted to try again, but I didn't want to have to erase again. The paper was starting to wear out, and the pencil marks that I did erase were starting to not disappear too well. I sighed and looked up at the clock that hung on the wall above the cafeteria doors.

There was only five minutes left.

I stared down at my sketch of him, but slowly looked up through my lashes at the real thing. He still stared down at his lunch with a blank expression. His green eyes looked over his items, but he still didn't make a move to eat any of it. His skin was pale and he had dark bruises under his eyes. He still looked handsome, though. Exhausted and handsome all at the same time. He didn't look anorexic... I guess he just doesn't like the food here. No one really does.

I didn't know I was chewing on the end of my pencil until the bell rang loudly. I jumped out of my daze and looked around. Most people were already out of the cafeteria. I looked back down at my sketchbook with frustration. I wanted to finish it. I took another bite out of my apple before packing up my things and stuffing them into my bag on the back of my chair. I threw away my apple and the empty water bottle on my way out so I could make it to Biology.

The same class he had. The class where he sat beside me. Also the class where he doesn't say anything. Doesn't make a sound.

I looked to my left from the corner of my eyes. He stared straight ahead at the teacher. His penny colored hair was pushed back out of his face. His green eyes looked lighter with the sunshine shining on them. For Forks, the sun was rare, but welcomed with open arms. No one complained.

My hand itched to reach down by my feet to grab my sketchbook from my bag. I wanted to viciously start sketching his eyes as he looked at the board with little interest. His face was always blank. He never looked interested in anything.

I quickly looked away as he shifted in his seat. I looked back slowly as he picked up his pencil. He looked down at his notebook and started to write something down. I wanted to lean in closer and see what he was printing. I could see that his writing was very neat. I think neater than mine...

"Isabella!"

I snapped my eyes over to Mr. Banner as he called my name. He was at the whiteboard, tapping the marked surface with his index finger. He had red and black notes all over the used to be shiny white. I swallowed thickly and felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment. I could feel eyes on me from almost all angles. I took and deep breath before breathing out an apology. My eyes flickered to him before I looked down at my own open notebook. He wasn't looking at me. He only let his gorgeous eyes flicker to the board before going back to his page.

Thank God. I think I would have gotten light-headed if he had been looking at me. He's never looked at me before, though. He doesn't look at anybody. When the teacher asks him a question, he'll usually stare out the window or something like that.

My hot face cooled as I read the first part of the notes and copied them down into my notebook. I didn't dare look over at him again. I didn't want the trouble or embarrassment again today. I know it'll happen again some day, though.

I stood at my truck with my bag thrown over my shoulder. He faced away from me as he leaned against his silver Volvo. I knew he was waiting for his brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie. They weren't with Edward at lunch. I guessed that they had just gone to do something else like every other time. I've only seen them sit together at lunch once, and that was their first day a week ago. His hands were in his jacket pockets. His hair was starting to darken to a dark brown as the spitting rain hit his perfect hair.

Seeing Rosalie and Jasper walk down the stairs from the school made my pulse quicken. Just looking at them made me nervous; especially Rosalie. Her face and Jasper's were both blank. Their skin pale. She had eyes almost the color of violets. Jasper's eyes were a dark blue. His hair was honey blonde and slightly curly around his face. Rosalie's was a pale blonde, straight, and quite long. If you saw all three Cullen siblings walking together somewhere, you would get out of their way without a second thought.

I almost chuckled as a group of girls walked by and looked Rosalie up and down with wide, jealous eyes. Rosalie also had the body of a supermodel. Most girls wanted to be her, and all guys wanted to have her. I just wanted to stay away from her. I was grateful that I had no classes with her or Jasper.

They got into the back of the Volvo swiftly and gracefully. I got into my big red truck as soon as he opened his door and got into the driver's seat. He started his car. I started my truck and cringed at how obnoxiously noisy it was. I did love my truck, but it so just so noisy, rusty, and big. Ugly. I held my breath and hoped none of them would look over.

They didn't.

I should have expected it. They never do.

I looked down as he drove out of the parking lot. Once they were gone, I looked back up and blushed when I noticed other people watching me with raised eyebrows. Some were sneering as my truck sputtered and grumbled. I hurried out of the parking lot and got home as fast as I could.

I knocked on Emmett's door after hearing the retching sounds coming from his room. He had been sick all of last night as well. He had been out with some guys from La Push. He got drunk and Charlie had gone out there to get him. At 19, I'm not surprised that he was drinking. Emmett is just like that. He was made for the party scene. Lauren Mallory had bothered me today, asking where he was because he wasn't over at her place instead last night. When Emmett had told me that he was dating Lauren three weeks ago, I had slapped him in the back of the head. I knew he went for the blondes, but he could do so much better. He later went on to explain that it's all the sex. He'll get over her soon enough. I shook my head and waited for him to answer me.

"Yeah?" He croaked from the other side of the door. I opened the door and poked my head in. He was only in his boxers, the blanket tangled around his ankles, and flopped on his stomach. He was leaning over the side of the bed, gripping the bucket beside his bed until his knuckles turned white from how tightly he gripped. A sheen of sweat covered his entire body. I did feel bad, but he also did it to himself.

"Why'd you do it if you knew this was going to happen?" I held my breath and picked up the bucket to go and rinse out in the tub so he didn't have to get sick into even more vomit. I left his door wide open so I could hear his answer from in the bathroom that was just beside his room. If Charlie was here, he would tell me to not do this for Emmett. But like I said. He did this to himself, but I still felt bad, and because he's taken care of me when I've been sick. Helping someone was just something I did without thinking about it.

I walked back into his room when I was done and set it back down beside his bed. I raised my eyebrow at him, urging him silently to give me an answer. He looked up at me with his light gray eyes and groaned, letting his face fall into his pillow.

"It was hard not to with everyone else drinking. Sam handed me a beer and told me to enjoy myself... so I did." His deep voice was muffled by the pillow as he explained it to me. My fingers curled until my hands were fists. Sam Uley. He was 22, and drank with his buddies all the time. By the time Charlie got there last night, they had already left Emmett there leaning up against a tree. Charlie had told me the entire thing while shaking his head and rubbing his face. Sam and his crew were nothing but trouble. Everyone knew it.

"Stay away from them. Do you want Dad to arrest you one of these days? Sam and his gang will get you behind bars in no time," I chastised as he kept his face pressed into the pillow. "Do you understand? Are you even listening to me?" I gripped his sticky shoulders and grunted as I rolled him over onto his back. He was pure muscle. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open. Snores escaped from his throat as his head lolled to the side.

So much for lecturing him.

I just shook my head at him before walking out and closing the door gently behind me. I didn't know what to do as I looked around the quiet hallway. I suppose I could wash some dishes and do some laundry. I put my hair up into a ponytail before making my way back downstairs to scrub some dishes. Emmett just snored louder when I went into his room to grab his dirty clothes. I rolled my eyes at him and left him in peace once again.

I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ before flopping down on the couch and opening the book to my saved page. I got caught up in the book in seconds. The sun went down as I read page after page. The timer went off for the washing machine. I switched the wet clothes into the dryer before getting back into my own world.

I jumped in surprise and dropped my book in my lap as the door opened and Charlie's heavy boots clomped against the floor. It was a moment of panic when I thought the book closed, but it was still on my page as I picked it up from my lap. I've read it so many times, but I didn't want to waste my time trying to find the page again.

"Bells? Em?"

"I'm in here, Dad! Em's up in his room sleeping." Charlie walked into the living room, his belt already hung up. He had a disproving look on his face as he looked down at me, and then up the stairs. I knew he was thinking about Emmett.

"That boy should be down here cleaning the sink or something," he grumbled. I decided to keep my mouth shut as he walked upstairs to go to his room and change. He made sure to take loud steps and to slam his door as he passed Emmett's room. I knew he would be awake now. Emmett is a heavy sleeper, but not that heavy.

I put my bookmark in its place before putting my book down on the coffee table. I got up and went to Emmett's room with quick, quiet steps. I opened the door slowly and frowned as Emmett rolled off the bed like a bunch of bricks. He swore and groaned as his back hit the floor with a thump. He really was in bad shape. Charlie came and looked over my shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Get up, Emmett. I'll get you some Tylenol, and then you're gonna go clean the cruiser. It'll make you think twice before you get drunk off your ass. Hurry up. It's pretty warm out, and it's not even supposed to rain tomorrow. Fun." I looked up at Charlie, and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. His mustache wasn't even twitching.

He was pretty happy and amused.

"Dad," Emmett groaned as he crawled on his knees towards us before falling onto his stomach with a huff. "I won't do it again. Please don't make me! I'll let you lock me up in the slammer for two nights if I do it again. Please." I wish I had a say in this. I would agree to that and let him crawl right back into bed. Charlie chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How about you go clean my cruiser, and then if you still get drunk some other time, I'll still lock you up for two nights? How does that sound?" Charlie told him to hurry up one more time before descending the stairs while whistling a tune.

"What are you looking at?" Emmett hissed with furious eyes as he raised his head to look at me. I frowned again and ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh, sorry," I mumbled before turning around and leaving him to curse and grunt. He slammed his door. I still felt bad as I listened to him get dressed and swear as I went to my room across from his.

After making supper, I set the table and called for Charlie. I went out front and gave Emmett the gentlest smile I could. He smiled back with apologetic eyes. He leaned back against the cruiser and wiped his hands down on his sweat pants. All in all... he looked terrible. He looked like he was about to vomit again and then fall over and sleep.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, Bellsy. I was just so tired and felt like absolute shit. I still fucking do," he groaned while rubbing his hands down his face. I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, Em. I don't think I'd be too happy, either. It's break time for you, though. I got chicken and rice waiting for you inside. I even got you out a can of Sprite," I said cheerfully. His eyes brightened, and he was already sprinting passed me before I could really register it. It would probably be half gone before I even got inside.

I walked inside and laughed at the sight in front of me. Charlie was shaking his head and trying not to laugh as Emmett used his hand to shovel food onto his fork and into his mouth at the same time. His eyes were closed and he was moaning and groaning. He still has chicken and rice in his mouth as he picked up his can of Sprite and took a sip.

Ew.

"Slow down! You're gonna choke, Emmett!" I sat down and punched his upper arm. I cringed and held my fist after with a hiss. It hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Ouch," I whispered to myself. Emmett laughed while Charlie just rolled his brown eyes and kept on eating and taking sips from his beer.

"That was really good, Bella. Emmett and I would starve without you here," Charlie said as he finished up and sat back in his chair. He patted his full stomach with a deep laugh. Emmett nodded his head and chugged down his Sprite. I blushed the slightest at the compliment that I almost get every night.

"I think you guys would just become overweight because you would eat out at the diner every night. It's even gross to think about." I shivered and took a bite of my chicken with some rice thrown on top. Emmett scoffed and moved closer, throwing one of his thick arms over my shoulders.

"We could make it a contest. Who can hit 400 pounds first?" He smiled down at me with a toothy grin. I shrugged his heavy arm off my shoulders and sneered with distaste.

"That's just..." I trailed off with a shake of my head as I finished. Charlie helped me wash the little dishes we had while Emmett sighed dramatically and trudged back outside to finish the cruiser. It was looking pretty good so far.

"Sooo..." I looked over at Charlie while handing him over a plate for him to dry. He took it and dried it quickly. Charlie and I weren't good when it came to having a conversation. It just wasn't... _us_.

"Um. How was school? Anything interesting?" I raised my eyebrow over at him and he shrugged, his face slightly turning red as he dried the cup I handed over to him. We lived in Forks, Washington. Nothing interesting ever happened. The most interesting thing that had happened was when someone found a deer in their backyard because it had jumped over the fence, and just wouldn't jump back out. Charlie had to go over with some other colleagues and tranquillize it. They put her back in the forest and nothing like that ever happened again. It only happened about three months ago.

"Nothing interesting happened today, Dad. Nothing interesting ever happens," I said with a dry chuckle. He nodded his head. It was quite for about a minute before he brought up a new subject. A subject that got my heart pumping. The blood rushing through my ears.

"I met Dr. Cullen today at the hospital when we brought someone in from the station who broke their hand. Probably the nicest man I've ever met. He told me about his adopted children. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. They go to the high school with you," he said. They're adopted? His words were coming much easier as he talked about the Cullen family. I swallowed my nerves and nodded.

"He told me that their very quiet. Have you talked to them? Do they got any friends?" I looked at him like he was insane. Charlie has never asked so many questions. He's never said so many words at once.

I took a deep breath and handed him the last dish.

"Yeah, they are quiet. They actually haven't talked to anyone... well... that's what I know about Edward," I said as I turned around and leaned back against the counter. "He doesn't even make eye contact with anyone. I only see Jasper and Rosalie after school when they leave. I'm pretty sure they have no friends and just stick together," I whispered. I looked up and over at Charlie as he looked at his feet like they were the most interesting things.

"Hmmm... maybe you should just walk up to them and introduce yourself," he finally said with a tight smile. My eyes widened and my heart stuttered. It actually almost stopped. How could he say that? I would melt if I ever walked up to those three and talked to them. Especially Edward. They would probably walked passed me with blank expressions.

I had the only friend I needed. Angela Weber. Her and I actually didn't even hang out all that much, but she was the only one to really talk to me when I arrived here last year. It was the same thing for her. I was the one to actually talk to her.

"That's not such a good idea. I think they like to just... keep to themselves," I said. My heart was still beating way too fast. "I'm actually pretty tired. I'm just going to head up to bed. Goodnight," I rushed before walking passed his still form and up to my room. I brushed my teeth, hair, and washed my face before putting on some cotton shorts and a plain t-shirt. I plopped down on my bed with a deep sigh. I had no idea talking about Edward Cullen with my dad would affect me like it did.

My eyes had a mind of their own as they moved over to my bag at the end of my bed. I got up on my hands and knees and crawled over to it. I zipped it open and pulled out my sketchbook, pencil, eraser, and pencil sharpener.

Everything I needed.

I sat crisscrossed and flipped the book open to Edward's page. I wanted to finish the hair and eyes, but I just _couldn't_. I couldn't make myself do it as I stared down at the beautiful sketch.

It didn't feel right to just finish it. I chewed on my bottom lip and flipped the pencil around between my fingers.

I was in a trance as I stared at his sharp jaw line and straight nose. His thin lips. His high cheekbones.

I fell back onto my pillow and slapped the sketchbook shut with a sigh. I pushed the things over and curled up into a tight ball, suddenly tired. I looked at the red numbers coming from my alarm clock.

_**6:47**_.

I fell asleep like it was 1:00 in the morning. I've never fallen asleep so easily.

And my thoughts were about Edward.

* * *

**A/N: I do have to worry about school as well, so I won't be able to have a schedule for updating. If I get caught up in homework, then that doesn't mean it will take a week to have just one chapter up. Not true. I'll most likely have two chapters up a week. Thank you to those who read.**


End file.
